


Three Days in the Infirmary

by mrstreestump



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jason ships Solangelo, M/M, Nico doesn’t know what affection is, Percy is still a bit salty about since the ‘not your type’ inc, Short Stories, Will buries Nico with affection, this is my first story so sorry if it’s shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstreestump/pseuds/mrstreestump
Summary: Short stories about the three days Nico had to spend in the infirmary.





	1. Eat, Death boy

"Here is where you'll be sleeping for the next 2 days." Will pointed to an area in the infirmary. There was a bed, a bedside table and a chair and the "room" was divided from the hallway and the other rooms by 3 curtains.

"Whoopee!" Nico cheered unenthusiastically. Deep down, he knew he didn't mind being in the infirmary with Will Solace for three days but he was mad at himself because he felt that way. Nico sat on the side of the neatly made bed, and fell backwards on it.

"Wow, you sound excited." Will chuckled, going to the other side of the infirmary and getting the medical cart. He grabbed the stethoscope, putting it around his neck. "Take off your shirt, Death boy."

"I told you to don't call me that." Nico mumbled grumpily, but obliged, taking off his black skull t-shirt, showing his dangerously thin and pale chest.

"Holy Apollo." Will said in shock, looking at Nico's chest. Nico raised an eyebrow in response, not knowing wether Will had said that because he was skinny or if because he found Nico cute.

"How much do you eat in a day?" Will asked, but didn't let Nico answer, "how ever much it is, it is not enough."

Of course he wouldn't be commenting on Nico's appearance. Nico felt embarrassed because he even thought of that.

"I have personally bring you food and make sure you eat it because damn." Will said, picking up a clipboard and writing something on it.

"I have a well balanced diet, thank you very much." Nico huffed in annoyance, wrapping his arms in front of himself.

"Of what, water?" Will snorted. He sighed and looked up at Nico, "Nico, look, I care about you and you are dangerously skinny. You need to eat more, you look like the skeletons you summon." Will said with a sad smile.

"Y-you care about _me_?" Nico asked. Will Solace, son of Apollo, cared about him?

"Uh- I- I mean I care about all my patients and you are my friend so I care about you a little bit more." Will replied nervously, scratching his head.

"O-oh." Nico looked down, a blush growing on his ears.

"So um lets get back to what we were doing." Will saved their awkward moment, he put the stethoscope in his ear, "can you breathe in." He told Nico who obliged.

 

 

  
After a few more tests, Will had left to the Hades cabin to get Nico a change of clothes and Nico was alone with his thoughts and the other injured half bloods. Luckily, Will had closed the curtains so he wouldn't have to socialise with anyone and could be left alone with his thoughts.

He started thinking about his father, how he had been becoming more of a father to him. He thought about Leo, he thought about how he didn't feel his death anymore. He thought about Hazel, about Percy, about Will.

He was interpreted by his thoughts by the sound of the curtain was divided the hallway and him opened. It was Will some black pyjama pants and a faded black t-shirt hanging on his left arm and two plates of food in each hand. He set down the plates on the beside table and threw the clothes on the bed to Nico.

"It took my 5 minutes to find something that wasn't black." Will collapsed on the chair.

"Thanks." Nico said, smiling thinly. He looked at the clothes Will had brought him. The pants were just simple sweatpants and the t-shirt had a giant jack-o-lantern on it. He put down the clothes on the bottom of the bed and looked over to Will. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the plates of food. In each plate there were two soft shell tacos.

"Well, dear Nico, this is what us humans call food. We eat it so we gain weight and energy." Will said in a matter-of-factly tone, he put down one of the plates on Nico's lap. "Eat, Death boy."

Nico rolled his eyes at the stupid name and grabbed one of the tacos and took a bite. Will smiled happily, he grabbed his own plate and took a bite out of his own taco.

"Don't you have a table of siblings to be eating with?" Nico asked before taking another bite.

Will swallowed his food and the responded, "I do, but I need to make sure you eat. What kind of doctor would I be if I let my patient die on me?" Will smiled, making Nico smile.

After they both had finished their meal, Will had taken the plates and Nico had changed to his pyjamas.

"Alright, get some rest." Will said, turning off the bedside light. "Sweet dreams." Will said, blowing and imaginary kiss. Nico rolled his eyes as the gesture and went under the covers and slept with a small smile of his lips.


	2. Drink the medicine, Deathboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that Tumblr post that went like:  
> Will: drink the medicine  
> Nico: no!  
> Will: go to hell  
> Nico: I AM HELL

The next day Nico woke up to a new surrounding. It took him a few seconds to realise he was in the infirmary.

“Hey, Deathboy.” Will Solace’s voice scared the death out of Nico.

“What in the Hades?!” Nico put his hand over his heart, “what are you doing there?”

“Sorry,” Will blushed looking down at his feet, “I came to checkup on you to see if you were awake yet. I promise I wasn’t watching you sleep or anything.”

“What time is it?” Nico asked.

“11 am,” Will chuckled lightly, “you slept for about 14 hours. You must’ve been really tired.”

Immediately, without any reason, Nico felt embarrassed. “O-oh. Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“It’s okay, Sunshine.” Nico immediately blushed at the nickname, “I busied myself with a friendly gave of basketball with the Athena cabin.” It was then when Nico noticed Will’s t-shirt, drenched in sweat, sticking to his chest.

“Friendly?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

Instead of replying, Will just shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed a plate that was on the bedside table and gave it to Nico. The plate had 3 triangle slices of french toast with a bit of butter and lightly covered in maple syrup. “Eat up, Deathboy.” He grabbed his medical equipment.

“Oh gods of Olympus, I can’t eat anything with you smelling like that.” Nico half fake gagged. Yeah, Will smelled but he didn’t smell that bad.

The son of Apollo frowned, taking off his shirt, the younger boy almost chocking on his French toast. “Problem half solved.”

_Go back to not being solved! Go back to not being solved! Go back! Go back! Oh gods..._  Nico screamed in his head

By the time Will had finished all the tests he had to do on Nico, Nico had finished his late breakfast.

“Okay, I ate my breakfast. Happy?” Nico said sarcastically.

“Very, Sunshine.” Will smiled brightly. “Now time for your medicine.” Will grabbed a bottle from the medical cart.

“My what now?” Nico looked shocked.

Will poured some in a cup. Nico could already feel the bitter taste. “Here you go.” Will brought the cup close to Nico.

“No, thank you.” Nico leaned away for the cup.

Will rolled his eyes, “Nico, drink the syrup.”

“No.” Nico moved away.

“Nico,” Will said sternly. His tone would’ve made little kids crack but Nico wasn’t a little kid. “Just drink the medicine. You have three more.”

What in the world? “NO!”

Will put the cup on the bedside table and went towards Nico. “Drink the medicine, Deathboy!”

“No!” Nico stood up on the bed. When Will tried to get closer, Nico jumped from the bed. “I WILL NEVER DRINK YOUR BITTER MEDICINE!”

“You don’t even know what it tastes like!” Will ran after Nico but the boy was faster and ran away.

“I can smell the bitterness of it!” Nico got up the bed again.

“It’s not that bitter!”

Nico tried to get away from Will but as soon as he was on the floor, Will tackled him down. “G-get off me!” He tried to push Will off but Will was simply bigger and stronger.

“Not until you drink you medication.”

“Never!” Nico managed to push Will off and quickly ran out the door.

“Nico, get back here!” Will yelled, grabbing the 2 syrup bottles, a bottle of pills, and one of those tiny cups and running out the cabin door.

“Not if you want to give me that.” Nico yelled, he was only a few steps away. Will ran after him and he started running barefooted and Will bare chested.

“You need to drink it to get better!”

“I’d rather die!” By now the campers have stopped what they were doing and started looking at the duo. Some had even gotten out their cabin to look at them.

“Go to hell!” Will yelled.

Nico stopped and spun around to face Will, “I _am ~~~~_hell!”

Will used this opportunity to tackle Nico again. It was harder than last time due to the fact one of Will’s hands was occupied and that Nico pushed him harder than last time.

“Get off of me, you large bucket of sunshine!” Nico said, kicking his legs.

Fortunately Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper came to see what the commotion was about.

“W-what’s going on?” Piper asked.

“N-nico won’t take his medicine.” Will respond.

“I’m not drinking that!” Nico punched Will with all his strength on the arm that held the medicine. Will’s hand moved to rub his arm, his body loosening. Nico managed to take this opportunity to push Will off of himself and get off. His victory was short though and Percy and Jason ran up to him grabbing each one of his arms tight. “Dammit.” Nico cursed.

Will, Annabeth and Piper got to Nico, Will smiling. “Well, well, well, what do we have here.” He teased. Nico rolled his eyes, kicking Will in the left knee. It didn’t hurt much but it did hurt enough for Will to mutter an “ow” and rub his knee. He gave Annabeth the tiny cup and popped in a little blue pill. “Does anyone have any water?” He asked, looking around.

“Yeah, right here.” Piper gave Will her half fill water bottle.

“Okay, Deathboy, open up.” Will said, bringing the pill cup and water to Nico. Nico closed his mouth and shook his head, making Will frown. “Please?” Still nothing, “pretty please?” Will gave Nico his best puppy dog eyes, causing the little boy to crack and open his mouth. Will quickly put the cup to Nico’s mouth, the pill falling on Nico’s tongue and then quickly replaced it with the water bottle. Letting Nico drink until he let out a ‘hm’.

Once Will pulled away Nico frowned, “that was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Only two more to go.” Will said happily kissing Nico’s cheeks. The younger boy’s mouth fell open, his cheeks turning pink. Percy and Jason laughed, Piper and Annabeth giggling. Will filled the cup with one of the syrups and poured it in Nico’s open mouth.

Once the medicine went down Nico’s throat he started gagging because the bitterness. “Wa-ater” he was slumped over, gagging. Because Percy and Jason were holding Nico like their lives depended on it, they were slumped over, too.

“Wait.” He poured the second syrup, “just drink this and I’ll give you water.”

“No-“ before Nico could complain more Will brought the cup to Nico’s lips, pouring it in his mouth. The younger boy swallowed, cringing at the taste.

Percy and Jason freed Nico, not wanting to be around him if he puked. Will gave the plastic cup and syrup to Annabeth and took the water bottle from Piper and gave it to Nico. Nico quickly drank most of the water, once his heartbeat had went to normal he poured the rest of the water on Will’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how HTML works so sorry if there’s anything wrong with this. I’m trying my best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on here so I'm sorry if it's horrible. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
